Romeo and Juliet
by MinuitSoleil1313
Summary: He was her Romeo, and she was his Juliet. With Romeo and Juliet comes the tragedy that we all know so well. Mercutio sees it...and he wishes he hadn't. A short one-shot about Naruto watching his two best friends after a battle dissipates. SasuSaku.


The battle was over. Konoha had won the war against Sound. Orochimaru was dead…but I couldn't be happy until I knew Sakura was okay.

I ran through the forest, calling out her name, searching vehemently for the pink-haired medic I had grown so fond of. I couldn't lose her…the only woman I ever considered to be a sister to me, but she was nowhere to be found.

I saw a familiar chickenbutt hairstyle in the corner of my eye and whirled to face him. "Sasuke!" I said.

He ignored me, set on whatever his destination was. His Sharingan was active, and I could tell he was searching for something. I followed him until we got to a blood-spattered clearing. He ran to the middle of the tall grass and dropped to his knees. I saw tears stream down his face and his Sharingan turn off. "No…NO!" he screamed.

I ran to see what he was looking at to find that he was tenderly holding a pink-haired girl…Sakura…

She had a katana through her stomach and blood was everywhere. Her eyes were focusing in and out, and she was fading.

"Stay with me, baby," he kept saying. "Come on, sweetheart, don't die."

"Sasuke-kun…" she said quietly. "I l-love you…"

His tears grew heavier. I knelt next to them, my own eyes beginning to water up.

"I love you, too," he said back.

"I'm not going to make it."

"No…who did this to you?"

"Or-r-rochi-mar-ru…"

Sasuke just said, "He's gone now…he'll never hurt you again, okay? Please, if we can just get you to Tsunade…"

"Sasuke-kun, it's too late for me. Please just…hold me…"

He held her as tight as he could without hurting her and his tears fell onto her dirty skin. I watched as their eyes met and they shared the most powerful moment I think I've ever seen.

"Sakura-chan…" he said.

"Sasuke-kun…kiss me…one last t-time?"

He let out a small sob and nodded, pressing his lips to hers. When they pulled apart, she said, "It doesn't really hurt anymore…"

I knew…and I knew that _they _knew…that at this point, we were just waiting for her to die, because even Tsunade wouldn't be able to fix her.

He smiled at her, a genuine smile. Not just the usual Uchiha smirk. "I'm glad. I don't want you to be in pain."

"Sasuke-kun…don't forget about me when I'm gone, okay?"

He shook his head. "Never, baby, never."

She shuddered, and I could see the light fading from her eyes.

"I love you, Sakura!" he said, wanting to make sure she could hear him.

"And I l-love y…you, Sas…" her whole body went limp before she could finish the sentence, and her breathing stopped. Sasuke shook his head, frantically trying to find a pulse, a spark of life, _anything_, but… she was just…gone.

"NO!" he yelled. "WHY, KAMI, WHY?"

He held her close to him. "Why does everyone I love die?" he asked. I put a hand on his shoulder and, for the first time, he seemed to realize that I was there. "Naruto…" he said.

"Teme…how long have you two been together?" I asked. He was technically still a part of what was Sound…but he was coming back to Konoha with me. I swore that.

"Since before I left. We got married ten months ago. Did you know…did you know she was pregnant?" he asked quietly, placing his hand on the part of her abdomen that was below where the bloody katana had been forced in.

I shook my head, horrified. "How far along…?"

"Only just a month and a half…but still…"

I nodded in sorrow. But then the next thing I knew, he had pulled the katana from her stomach and plunged it into his own heart.

"SASUKE!" I yelled. Not him, too! I couldn't lose them…they were the people _I_ loved most in the world. "NO!"

"Thanks for being here…Naruto…" he said. The light was fading quicker with him. Heart wounds…they killed _fast_. He yanked the katana out and pulled Sakura into his arms, kissing her forehead as he died.

The next day, a funeral was held for Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura, and their unborn child. The village was never the same for the rest of my life…no one ever forgot the loss of such a great family…and no one ever forgot how much Romeo loved his Juliet.

**A/N: It's tragically cheesy…but I sort of liked it. R&R? **


End file.
